Siblings And Scars
by RossLynch4ever
Summary: AU. Austin never thought he would see him again. He thought they would be separated forever. Ally takes notice of his odd behavior, but Austin does his best to hide his secret. But when some unexpected VIPs come to his first stop in his next tour, will he be able to? Will things ever be the same? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Mementos and Mysterieses

**Okay, so this idea has been in my head for a while. I'm super nervous. I guess that's a first crossover thing? And a new fandom thing? Austin and Ally lovers, and Lab Rats fans, you clicked on this for a reason, didn't you? Well, I'll tell you, this story (hopefully) will not disappoint! And if you are reading In Love With A Monster, I'm sorry. I'm having a little writers block. I've got the basic idea for the chapter, but I'm having trouble with the details. It will probably be up soon, though!**

**Enough of my rambling, let's get on with the first chapter of Siblings and Scars!**

* * *

><p>I don't own Lab Rats, Austin and Ally, or any of the characters, just this story, the plot, and anything else you don't recognize.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>**Austin's POV**<strong>

I was just thinking back a long while ago, about what my best friend, Dez, had said to me. It reminded me an awful lot of... him. The one I'll most likely never see again. The one I was torn apart from. That was when I was 8. I haven't seen him since. I can't stop thinking about what Dez said. It's been driving me nuts. It went a little something like this:

_Dez sniffs a bunch of things in the Sonic Boom store. What was he doing?_

_"What are you doing?" I ask, confused._

_"Using my superhuman sense of smell to find Ally's book" Dez replies, then continues sniffing everything._

_"You have a superhuman sense of smell?" I ask, pained by the phrase, but trying to hide it._

The smelling thing, in case you haven't figured that out. It made me think about... No. I swore to myself I would never bring it up again, why would I now?

"Austin? _Hello?_" Ally waves her hand in front of my face from her spot next to me at the piano. Oh, right! We're writing a song!

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I pretend like I heard her.

"Well then do it," Ally replies, gesturing to the piano keys. Oh, boy. She told me to play something while I was in my daze.

"Do it. Okay... easy," I lie, placing my fingers on the keys. She is watching me like a hawk. This isn't going to end well.

I play a series of random notes, and Ally gives me a look.

"Okay, I wasn't listening," I admit immediately after four random chords.

"Clearly," Ally responds, giving me a look. "Pay attention this time,"

I try to, but it's really _bugging _me. I can't focus on anything but it.

"Got it?" Ally asks. Shoot.

"No," I flat out admit it this time. She gives me 'that look' again.

"Sorry!" I apologize.

"Is everything alright?" she asks, her attention away from the song now.

"Yeah... everything's fine," I fib, but maybe Ally knows me a bit too well, because she doesn't look like she's buying it.

"Stop lying," Ally replies glaring at me.

I turn my phone off of vibrate and back on it again to make it buzz. "Oh, my dad texted. I've got to go see him _right now_." I excuse myself and leave. On an unrelated note, I wish Mike Moon was my _real _dad.

****Ally's POV****

That was weird. Austin would never leave in the middle of writing a song, no matter what his dad said to do. There's got to be something wrong, he just doesn't want to admit it. Doesn't he know he can tell me anything? What if he doesn't know that?

I speedwalk up to him and ask again, "What's wrong?"

"_Nothing's _wrong!' he answers the same as before. I _will _get him to crack.

"You know you can tell me anything right? Anything at all," I suggest.

"Okay," Austin says as if it were some easy order, like... _playing a song_. I know how I'll at least get him back.

"You know you ditched me in the middle of a song, right?"

He stops right in his tracks and turns around. Yes!

""We'll finish tomorrow," Austin says. That was not the reaction I was looking for. They expect the song to be done tomorrow!

"But Austin, they-" I start, but I soon find that he's already gone. To where, I don't know. To do what, I have no clue. All I know is that he wants to be alone. I'll respect that. But I am going to get to the bottom of this. What does he want to hide from me? What could sweet, innocent Austin possibly have to hide? If he's hiding it from me, it has to be something BIG. But for now, I guess I'll have to wait to find out. Not going to lie, my curiosity is getting the better of me.

I go back into the store.

"What was that about?" Trish asks.

"Nothing, just... Austin. I think he's hiding something. Something big." I answer. Shoot, why would I tell _Trish _that?

"Then _we're _going to find out," Trish responds. Man, I hate it when she does that.

"No, _you _are. I'm not spying on Austin,"

"Suit yourself. But your curiosity will only gnaw your insides out," Trish tries to persuade me. I am pretty curious...

"When are we going?" I say without thinking. That's what Trish does to me. She tries to get me to do something I don't want to do, but I _always _end up agreeing. What did I just get myself into?

"How about ..." she starts, and then she notices that Austin had just passed and was headed toward the bus stop. "Right now! Let's go!" she finishes, dragging me by the arm to where Austin was going. I have a feeling this won't end well. I always get this feeling. And then it always ends up going horribly, just like I would think!

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's done. How'd you like the first chapter? Don't forget to review and PM me your thoughts, ideas, suggestions, anything. Oh, and the first person to guess the episode that the little flashback is from gets a shout out next chapter. and no cheating! So close out of Google. Come on!<strong>

**Now time for our random fact of the day! (Yes this is a thing. Can't remember where I got it from. I think AllAmericanSlurp, but she doesn't do it very often)**

**My neighbor, who is four, goes to the park and says she wants to go on the Monkey Jars (Instead of Monkey Bars) :D It's so cute!**

**Well, see you next chapter! **

**Tschau! (German for bye, pronounced like chow)**


	2. Tickets and Troubles

**Hi guys! How are you today? I'm feeling great, since I just went to an R5 concert and got a picture with Ross, Rocky, and Ryland Lynch! And I also got Ross and Ryland's autographs! I had a great time, even though I had to wait for them in the cold, dark night for like two hours. XD I'm just so happy that I HAD to make the update today! So, here you go!**

**PS: Fellow lovers of Ross Lynch: do not be offended by anything that Chase may say/ think in this chapter. I _just _told you I went to an R5 concert; those are Chase's thoughts ONLY! Thank you.**

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Austin And Ally or Lab Rats, or any of the characters, just this story and anything you don't recognize.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>**Chase's POV**<strong>

"And that, Chase, is why the lights turn on in the fridge. Got it?" Adam asks after explaining some 'man in the light bulb' story to me. For the _52nd time. _

"Yes, all 52 times," I reply. Hopefully he doesn't tell it again.

"Okay. The man in the light-" he starts, but Bree cuts him off by screaming, "STOP IT!"

Thank goodness.

Adam frowns and cuddles his teddy bear. He gave it a name, something like Cuddly-Poo-Poos or Foo-Foo Cuddly Poops or something.

Bree has been on her phone for about ten minutes now, when out of nowhere, she screams at the top of her lungs.

"Watch it!" I scold, hands over my ears. "Ultra sensitive hearing!"

"Sorry Chase, it's just... just..." she starts, but then she just screams again.

"Stop it!" I yell, my ears now ringing.

"Okay, okay! It's just that Austin Moon is coming _here. _To Mission Creek. In ONE MONTH! And VIP tickets are on sale RIGHT NOW!"

I never really pay attention to Bree's teen boy idols, and I am not just about to go see some pretty boy who can't sing in concert. It will probably permanently deafen me anyway.

"Well, I'm not going." I say, just to get that out of the way.

"Fine, your loss. Party pooper." Bree responds. "You're no fun!" Ugh! It makes me really mad when they say things like that! I _am too _fun!

"I am so!" I argue.

"Then why aren't you coming?" Bree shouts back.

"_Because__,_ Bree, I am _not _going to sit there and watch some pretty boy LIP SYNC into a too- loud mic that splits my eardrums! And not only because of the volume!" I spit out without thinking. Bree gasps in response, and we break out into a huge argument._  
><em>

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYYYYSSSSS!" Adam screams at us, making us stop fighting. "Mr. Davenport's here,"

Mr. Davenport, in fact, is standing ten feet away from us. Bree rushed over and asked eagerly, "Can we get VIP tickets for Austin Moon?"

Mr. Davenport blinks twice and asks, "How much are they?"

"A thousand dollars each," Bree replies, like it's no big deal, and Mr. Davenport clutches his chest and winces.

"A thousand dollars?" He asks, still clutching his chest.

"Yeah," Bree answers. "You would do anything for me, right?"

"No," Mr. Davenport retorts, earning a scowl from Bree and a chuckle from me.

"But Daaaavvy!" Adam whines.

"No. I am not paying-" Mr. Davenport begins, but Adam starts bawling and screaming right then and there. No! I'm going to have to go see that garbage singer!

"Fine!" Mr. Davenport shouts, making Adam stop throwing a temper tantrum and Bree smile. "Ugh! Gimme that!"

He takes Bree's phone, and reluctantly presses the "buy" button 6 times, each time saying "One thousand, two thousand," and so on while gagging and most likely choking back sobs. It is quite a show, actually.

"Six thousand," he finishes in a sob, connects the phone to the printer, and prints out the tickets. Then he runs up to his room bawling like a baby.

Adam and Bree both scream at the same time, at the same pitch, same volume. This is torture. Listening to them, on top of the fact that I'm going to go watch a dancing faker perform on his little stage in junk clothes that I would NEVER wear.

But I guess that's life. Life is harsh.

Leo walks out of the elevator and asks, "What is going on down here? A murder? Why so much screaming?"

At that, Adam screams at the top of his lungs and tackles Leo while shoving a ticket in his face. Leo's confused look turns into genuine shock when he shouts, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

So he's on my side of this. Glad to see that someone is.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like this chapter? Leave any thoughts, comments, ideas or suggestions in a review or PM. I think that this chapter was pretty funny. Tell me your favorite part so far. Oh! And last chapter, the one to get it first was RissA15. They didn't get the actual episode title (Secrets and Songbooks), but they got half of it and gave a summary of the whole episode, so I'm going to take it.<strong>

**Oh, and I also slipped in a Lab Rats reference and an Avatar reference, too, so if you can get either one of those (or both!) then you'll get a shout-out next chapter!**

**And if you want the full story on the R5 thing, just PM me and I'll tell you it. Some pretty funny things were said by the boys.**

**See you all soon!**


	3. Spies and Sleepovers

**Okay so third chapter. Just to clarify some things, it's only AU because of some episode stuff and another reason that you'll find out in chapter 4. Nobody got the references, so no shout-outs, and... yeah. Let's get on with this.**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Lab Rats, Austin and Ally, or any of the characters. Just this story and anything you don't recognize.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>**Ally's POV**<strong>

Trish and I spied on Austin yesterday, and nothing happened in particular, he just sang in the shower for about an hour. Talk about a waste of water.

He was also telling his parents something about not being in the mood for writing a song, so I finished it myself and said that Austin is sick. He ended up going to bed at 7:30 PM without any dinner, so he might actually be sick. I mean, I'm assuming he is, he never goes to bed early, much less without eating. Apparently, we're going to do it again today, since nothing happened yesterday. It's 6:00 PM, and we're just arriving.

"Alright, you know what to do," Trish whispers.

"Do you really need to whisper? There's a ton of screaming Austin Moon fans out here," I point out, and it was true, too.

"Whispering makes it more dramatic," Trish whispers back. Whatever... just go with it, Ally.

We are looking in his kitchen, where he is sitting there, poking at his steak with his fork. Awhile his parents aren't looking, he opens the door and dumps it into the landscape. Talk about a waste of perfectly good food.

"I'm done," I hear Austin say with a smile that is obviously fake. He walks upstairs to where his room is.

At six this time? Since when?

Some other girls have a ladder (creepy, but expected) and a ton of the fans are climbing up it, so I go up to see what he is doing in bed so early.

He is sitting on his bed, hugging his stuffed bear, Sargent Bearington, real tight. Was he...

"Is he crying?" Trish asks, as if she read my mind. We do that a lot.

Then Austin looks up at the window. As we had expected, Austin's face was wet with tears.

"Go home!" Austin shouts at all the fans between sobs. Luckily, he didn't see me and Trish. I am thankful for that.

When he sees that none of the fans are going home, he picks up his toy and walks out of the room and into the next, where there isn't any windows. I know because I've been here before. We all climb down the ladder, and most of the fans go home. Trish and I go home, too, but not before Trish vowed that she is going to get Austin to talk if it's the last thing she does. This isn't going to end well.

****Austin's POV****

I can't believe those girls! Who brings a ladder just to watch someone... okay, I'm glad I lock my windows at night. I'm really not in the mood for screaming fans outside my window. Honestly, I should move into this room. It's so quiet, and it has no windows.

But... sometimes when it's too quiet, I think about _him_. I honestly don't like that subject. It still leaves me waking up with tears in my eyes, even after 9 years. This is the usual routine. Except the dinner thing. I usually eat dinner. But things are just... ugh! Why did Dez have to bring it up?

Well, I should stop blaming him. It isn't his fault, after all. He doesn't know.

I just continue silently sobbing into my pillow and clutching The Sarge real tight, but not so tight that he'll rip. My life would be _over _if that happened.

After about a half hour, I am just about to fall asleep, when a familiar voice says, "Austin!"

Dez? What's he doing here?

I look up and ask, "Why are you here?" I hope my face isn't still wet. I flip my pillow over.

"Uh, we have a sleep-over tonight, remember?" Dez reminds me in a 'duh' tone. Man, I forgot about that.

"Oh, uh... okay," I say, trying to sound happy, when I'm actually too tired to be happy. Yeah... let's go with that...

"So what do we do first? Truth or Dare, Marco Polo, Pin the Tail on Austin..."

Ouch. That last one sounds painful. Like I need that right now.

"How about Go To Sleep Before I Clobber You?" I ask sleepily.

"Well someone's crabby," Dez says, pulling out his sleeping bag.

He gets in his sleeping bag, feels around a bit, and jumps out like he saw an eight foot long spider. And then -the worst part- he _turns the light on._

"What are you doing?" I ask, annoyed.

"My toy car! It's gone!" he screams, panicking. Urgh, turn the light off.

"Turn the light off!" I command.

"Not until I find it!" He replies. Then he starts sniffing everything.

Oh no.

"I'll find it with my superhuman sense of smell!" Dez announces, as if it wasn't obvious already.

Then, I finally break. A tear slides down my face without warning, followed by a whole bunch of them. Dez looks at me.

"Are you crying?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say between sobs.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Dez questions, and then his face is full of realization. "It's because I have a superhuman sense of smell and you don't isn't it?"

Thank goodness.

"Yeah," I lie, nodding and still crying, but less now.

"It's okay Austin. Not everyone is as lucky as me. And you, you're Austin Moon. You don't need a superhuman power to do something." Dez says.

"Than-" I start, but Dez cuts me off with, "Found it!"

Then he gets back in his sleeping bag.

"Turn off the light!" I shout, louder than the time before.

He gets up and turns it off, and I drift peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that. How did you like it? Any suggestions or ideas? Requests? Leave them in a review or PM. How did I do on this chapter? What was your favorite part so far?-<strong>

_**Boring! Nobody wants to hear that kind of talk. They wanna hear meeeeee!**_

**Austin? When did you get here?**

_**Just a minute agoooooo!**_

**Stop trailing off like that.**

_**Fine.**_

**Thank you. Now be nice, and at least try to act normal.**

_***raises an eyebrow***_

**You call that normal?**

_**Sorry. But you wouldn't believe what Sergeant Bearington got into today!**_

**Umm... okay, but back to my point.**

_**There was chocolate cake everywhere!**_

**Okay! Gosh, Austin. We get it. Now, since you're here, you might as well do the random fact of the day. Sorry I forgot to do it last chapter, by the way.**

_**You forgot? But it was my idea!**_

**Just get on with it.**

_**RANDOM FACT OF THE DAY! The random fact of the day isssssss... *plays a drumroll* Her cat can play tag!**_

_**Wow, that was a lot less exciting than I made it sound.**_

**Shut up. My cat plays tag.**

_**See you guys!**_

**Ugh, that was my line! See you guys!**

***as the curtain closes, Austin and I are having a huge argument, and then we are behind it, out of sight***


	4. Rancor and Rehearsals

**I'm back!**

_**So am I!**_

**Yeah, he won't leave me alone now. Please help!**

_**Hey!**_

**So how are you guys? I'm great because I just got the new One Direction album FOUR! Ultimate edition!**

_**Lucky!**_

**...**

_**What? A guy can't like a band?**_

**Oh...kay? ... Let's get on with it.**

**_I wanna do the dis... dist... disc..._**

**Disclaimer!?**

_**Yeah, that.**_

**Fine it's boring anyways.**

_**Yay! She doesn't own me... or my show... or any of the other characters from my show... or the other show... or any characters from the other show... that it?**_

**Yeah. Just make it shorter next time. But they get it! Let's go.**

* * *

><p><strong>**Chase's POV**<strong>

I want to slam my head in the car door. Repeatedly. I am NOT going to go watch that stuff! Only girls (and Adam) could possibly like it! And Bree's screams! I can't take them anymore!

I am in my capsule, trying to take a nap because I didn't get a second of sleep last night, not with Adam and Bree's celebrations!

Bree screams again.

"That's it! I'm going upstairs to take a nap instead! I have a huge headache!" I scream, stepping out of my capsule. I then ride the elevator upstairs and plop on the couch. Man, this couldn't be any more uncomfortable! How do they do it?

I get up and sit at the counter, rubbing my temples to try and cure the headache. Ugh, when was that concert again?

Bree walks in. Oh, no...

"I can't believe that I'm seeing Austin Moon in two weeks!" Bree shouts. Oh, two weeks now. Yippee...

"Oh joy! Two weeks! Yay..." I reply sarcastically, mocking her at the 'yay' part. Then I exit once again because her shouting was not helping.

Once I got back to the lab, Adam was waiting by the desk. Yeah, now there's no escape.

"Why don't you like Austin?" Adam asks, quivering his lip and making puppy dog eyes. I swear, all I want is some sleep!

"Because, _Adam_, Austin is for girls!" I reply, raising my voice a little bit.

"Well... you can at least pretend to like him!" Adam screams. Fine!

"Well alright then. I like Austin." I say, just to get him to be quiet.

"Yay!" Adam cheers and claps his hands. I make my way over to my capsule and try to fall asleep, when I hear Mr. Davenport call,

"Adam, Bree, Chase! Lunchtime!"

Of course. No nap for me then...

I go upstairs and crankily eat my sandwich.

"You know, Chase, even though we're not technically related, you should at least act like a good brother," Bree says.

"Why do you always use that against me?" I ask, and it was true. Both her and Adam use that one.

"Because, Chase, not using it is for girls, like you," Adam says, obviously mocking what I said earlier. Plus a "like you" at the end.

"Fine. I'm a good brother, so I'm very, very happy for you," I say in a high voice full of mock happiness. I can't stand these boy artists. What makes them think this one will change my mind?

"I don't like these boys and NOTHING will change my mind!" I say. They give me sad looks, and I go back into the lab. I go into my capsule, where my ticket is taped to the wall. I take it off and put it on the desk. Then I close my eyes.

"Hey Chasie! Wanna play Monopoly?" Adam calls. Great, just great. There's a _rule _in this house not to refuse Adam. I go and play the game with him for hours upon hours, until I finally fall asleep who-knows-where at probably 4 PM.

* * *

><p><strong>**Austin's POV**<strong>

I have my first concert of my new tour in _two weeks_! How am I supposed to go a full hour and a half without thinking about it _now_? Before, I was fine. I don't really know what triggered it. It just sorta happened.

"Hello?" Ally calls, waving her hand in my face. "You're doing this an awful lot lately!"

Man! I did it again! Stop worrying about the little things, Austin!

"AUSTIN!" Dez yells. I must have done it _again_.

"What?" I ask, snapping out of my daze.

"Hi," Dez simply says.

"What, Ally?" I turn to my partner about why she called my name.

"You have to start rehearsing for your concert. You know it's in two weeks," she replies. Oh great...

"Just try not to zone out while you're singing," Ally adds. Not funny.

.

.

.

After rehearsal (which, for the most part, went surprisingly well), I go home, since it's pretty late.

Same bedtime routine as usual. Get dinner, take a bite, dump the rest outside, grab Sergeant Bearington, and cry myself to sleep. I wish I didn't have to say this, but tour is going to be a _nightmare _this time. I check the clock. 7 PM. I fall asleep about an hour later. I have nightmares, like usual, and frequently wake up in the middle of the night. Just another thing about being me.

At least tour _might _be a distraction. I have that to (maybe) look forward to. (NOT.)

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm miserable<em>**

**Don't tell them why.**

**_I know. I HATE spoilers._  
><strong>

**Good. We're for once on the same page.**

_**Yeah.**_

**Well, the random fact of the day is...**

_***playing a dramatic drumroll***_

**Hey that's pretty good!**

***_Still playing the drumroll* Thanks!_**

**Sure. But the random fact of the day is...**

**Scientists say that the average person swallows 8 spiders a year while sleeping (yes, they will be more factual now)**

_**Eew...**_

**I know. But see you guys!**

_**Leave reviews to make me not miserable! Write something to cheer me up!**_

**Yeah, do that. He needs some cheering up.**

_**Bye!**_


	5. Concerts and Coming Across

**Hello! I'm back again! This just keeps getting more and more AU. We pretty much ignore every single episode of both the shows. With a few exceptions.**

_**BORING!**_

**Okay, okay! Let's just get on with the chapter!**

_**You can do the dis- thing again. I hate it.**_

**I told you it was boring! You didn't listen.**

_**Just do it!**_

**Fine. I don't own Lab Rats, Austin and Ally, or any of the characters. Or 'Just do it.' That belongs to Nike. I said that because Austin JUST HAD to say their slogan! I only own this story and anything you don't recognize.**

* * *

><p><span>Two weeks later...<span>

_5:00 AM_

_****Chase's POV****_

"YAAAAAYYY!" Bree screams. She was already dressed outside her capsule with her 'Marry me Austin' poster, even though the concert wasn't even until 5:00 PM, _TWELVE HOURS FROM NOW!_

"Go back to bed!" I shout, opening my capsule door for a second.

"I can't!" Bree replies energetically.

"Then be insane somewhere else! I'm trying to get back to sleep!"

"Fine. Party pooper."

She presses the elevator button and leaves. When I check the remaining capsule, I realize Adam is gone too. Good. Now I can finally get some-

"Wakey, wakey, Chasey! Today's the day!" Adam cries into a huge megaphone, skipping in from seemingly nowhere and alternately clapping and blowing a bullhorn. Why, WHY would anyone give him those things?!

"Okay! I'm up!" I snap, snatching the loud items from Adam and walking to the elevator. I go upstairs and have some breakfast. Then I hide in my back-up room, lock the door, and climb into the capsule in there. I need some rest...

.

.

_3:00 PM_

**_**Austin's POV**_**

I'm at the venue, doing a sound-check before the show. Maybe I should fake losing my voice to get out of it. No, Austin. Remember. This is for the fans. Do it for the fans.

.

.

_4:30 PM_

"Alright! That was good!" Ally praises after the sound-check. So, we're doing this?

"We're doing this, huh?"

Whoops, didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Um... yeah... Why wouldn't we?" Ally asks.

"Nothing. I don't know what I was saying," I answer. She, surprisingly, buys it.

"Well, let's do this," Ally says.

"Yay..." I say with mock enthusiasm after she walks away.

.

_5:00 PM_

_****Chase's POV****_

"Now! I present to you, AUSTIN MOON!" a peculiar red- headed boy wearing a striped shirt, yellow pants, and suspenders on the stage announces WAY too dramatically.

Then Austin comes out. He is a tall boy, but he doesn't look more than 17 years old. He has blonde hair and a slight tan. He looks familiar... oh well.

Just as I suspected, it was much too loud for my ultra- sensitive hearing. However, when I put my special ear plugs on, I can't hear a thing! And Bree can't even see them! Maybe it won't be so bad, after all.

.

_5:30 PM_

One of my earplugs fell out a bit ago. He's in the middle of talking now. Something about... a Sergeant? Well, whatever it was, it caused a bunch of screams and laughter. Who knows, anything is possible with these pretty boys...

"He always made me happy, but you guys! You're the best!" he says into the microphone. Screams again. And who's 'he'? I think still the Sergeant guy...

.

_6:00 PM_

Ugh... how long could this POSSIBLY go on for?

Now he's singing some song about better than this and better than that and stopping the world or something. I can't take much more!

_._

_6:15 PM_

"Everyone hold up your signs!" Austin (I think that's his name, anyway) prompts.

Bree (of course) does.

After a bit of reading of girls' signs, he ends up saying, "Marry me, Austin. Short, sweet, gets to the point..."

That's when I tuned out. I'm sick of it.

.

_6:30 PM_

"Goodnight everyone!" Austin shouts in the microphone. I'm surprised I'm not deaf by now.

At least it's finally over. _The worst part is over._

"Come on! Let's go meet Austin!" Bree literally screams.

.

_6:40 PM_

"Hello!" Austin greets us.

"Hi, Austin!" Bree replies dreamily.

I noticed a rather pretty girl and the overly-dramatic red-haired boy standing near Austin. They're probably his friends.

He must have noticed my scowl, because he then said "Ah, your brother came along. Classic fan. Bring the unwilling... brother?"

He slowed down a bit at the word 'brother'. And he _still _looks familiar. Maybe I've met him before and I don't remember it, but he does.

"Um... yeah. Brother," Adam says in a 'duh' tone.

"Ally, Dez, give these nice people a tour of the bus. But leave the unwilling brother," Austin says, and very quickly at that. What is going on?

As the two other kids who I noticed earlier, apparently named Ally and Dez, leads the rest of my family out, it hits me. I know where I've seen that boy...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Yay! My first ever real cliffhanger! What do you guys think?<strong>

_**I think you need to continue the chapter for them before they destroy you. You know the leader of the fangirl army reviews on this story, right? And if anyone would know about fangirls...**_

**I'm not continuing the chapter. You readers will find out what's going on in the next update. Unless I decide to do Ally's POV. Hehe... I'm so diabolical.**

_**The fangirls are going to kill you.**_

**Who cares? If they kill me, then they'll never know what will happen next. The only copy of this story is in my brain. So don't kill me!**

_**Yeah, that's the reason why you don't want them to kill you...**_

**Shut up. Well, now it's time for the random fact of the day!**

_***playing the signature 'random fact of the day' drumroll***_

**The Pentagon has actually created an emergency plan in case of a zombie attack!**

_**They're prepared! See! That's only MORE proof that we should worry about a zombie apocalypse! Be prepared! Zombies ARE real! *pulls out zombie survival kit***_

**Unbelievable. I bring up zombies ONE TIME!**

_**One band. One dream. One Direction.**_

**You're a strange kid, Austin.**

_**They have zombie survival plans, too, you know! They said-**_

**Goodbye!**


	6. Brothers and Bliss

_**Okay, seriously! Get on with this! The fangirls are starting! I knew this would happen! I knew this would happen! *rocks in the corner of our fangirl shelter***_

**What the heck did they do to you?**

_**They "hugged" me. Tighter than EMMA did.**_

***panicked* Okay, let's just write the chapter now!**

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own Austin and Ally, Lab Rats, or any of the characters. Just this plot and anything you don't recognize.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I know where I've seen that boy...<em>

****Austin's POV****

Oh... my... gosh...

I hope no one notices my tears...

"Little bro?" I ask eagerly.

"Yep," my long, long, LONG lost brother answers quickly.

"OH MY GOD!" I scream happily, followed by a long-needed hug.

"So... how ya been?" he asks.

"Terrible... until now," I answer, the tears increasing by the second.

"Same," my brother agrees.

"So... how's life?" I ask. It's actually kind of awkward between brothers who haven't seen each other for years. Who would have guessed?

"Um... fine," he answers.

"I'm Austin now..." I say.

"Yeah... I kinda guessed it when the show was with _Austin _Moon," he replies, "And I'm Chase now,"

"Oh... _Chase_..." The new name sounded weird on my tongue.

"Yeah, Austin,"

Of course he said it completely normal!

"We're back!" Ally exclaims, coming through the door.

"What? Is my tour bus really that small?!" I cry in a high voice as I quickly wipe off the tears.

After clearing my throat, I say, "I mean... Oh! Yay! You're back!"

"I still don't like you," _Chase _says. Man, he is GOOD at being the unwilling brother!

"Chase, don't be such a downer!" The brunette girl who was there with _Chase _remarks.

"It's okay, really. He's just like any other brother. I've seen it before," I "forgive the 'unwilling brother's' behavior".

"Can I go on tour with you?" The brunette girl says, half dreamy and half... well, INSANE!

"Uhmmm..." I reply, backing away as she inches closer.

"Ugh! Please no!" _Chase _acts, again, as the unwilling brother.

"Well, actually, I need a place to stay, since I don't have another tour stop for another week..." I think out loud. I didn't even realize that until now. And now I have an excuse to catch up with C. Oops... I mean _Chase._

_"I'm Bree..." _the brunette, apparently named Bree, starts in that same dreamy tone. "...And I live in a mansion..."

"Well, problem solved! Let's go there!" I say quickly, followed by a scream from Bree and a groan form _Chase._

"Can I drive you?" Bree says, now just creepily.

"Um.. no. I think I'll take my tour bus. My safe, warm, insane girl- free tour bus..." I say, running to the tour bus with the address that Bree gave me._  
><em>

.

When the tour bus stops and I get out, I look up to see a huge mansion on a tall mountain in front of me.

"Whoah..." Ally, Trish, Dez, and I say together.

"That's a big house..." I marvel, still surveying the giant house's outside.

"Welcome to our humble home!" Bree shouts.

"Humble? More like HUUUGE!" Dez says in a sing-song voice.

This is going to be the best week ever... Everything's going amazing for me!

* * *

><p><strong>For now. Tee hee...<strong>

_**Stop that! They'll get you for that!**_

**Those fangirls... I'm both honored, and scared for my life...**

_**YOU SHOULD ONLY BE SCARED FOR YOUR LIFE! I'VE SEEN WHAT FANGIRLS CAN DO TO YOU, AND IT"S NOT PRETTY!**_

**Yeah... there, I updated, RissA15! Happy now? Take your fangirls back!**

_**Yeah... she's not going to do that...**_

**I know...**

_**And by the way, RissA15, I can do rock and roll! Watch this...**_

_**I g-**_

**This is not a time for singing! And she means old rock and roll, weirdo!**

_**Oh... like... like... I got nothing.**_

**You're only making this worse.**

_**Random Fact of the Day: Atomic bombs were a tourist attraction in the fifties... WHY DO I KNOW THAT?**_

**And WHY ARE YOU BRINGING UP BOMBS?! The fangirls are listening!**

_**Goodbye! Just... GOODBYE!**_


End file.
